The present invention relates to an electronic amplifier circuit having a transmission factor which can be varied by means of a control voltage and in particular an expander. It is known to make such amplifiers so that they can be switched on and off. For this purpose, the amplifier may be operated with a variable control voltage in one operating position and with a fixed control voltage in another operating position.